Kamiki Village: A Guide
NOTE: The following documentary illuminates only ONE of the many possible Sazanami villages in the world of #Pokemon-of-Avalon. It is meant to not just give insight into the town that Ryoshi Sumiura was born in, but provide inspiration to members who want to create a Japanese character of their own. If for some reason, you want your character to be from this village… Well, ask me first would ya'? Although really, you should create your own town/village. Don't want any plot holes as to why my character doesn't know yours... Basic Information Kamiki Village is smaller, more rural village established along the seaside of the country of Sazanami. The village lies on the some of the most outer shores in Sazanami (the ones closest to Avalon, to be precise), and is far from any large, more urbanized cities. While the area in which the houses and businesses rest in is relatively flat area at sea level, a large mountain rises up behind the village. A winding path leads up the mountain, where a large spring exists. The villagers make frequent trips to the spring as it is the closest and easiest accessible source of fresh water. At the very top of the mountain, a huge sakura tree has been growing for countless decades. Government As Kimiki Village is a part of the country of Sazanami, it does have to technically follow the laws of the shogun. However, because Kamiki is quite small and very far away from the capital city, the Shogun pays very little attention to the village and she essentially allows it to govern itself. The village itself; however, has found that it doesn't have much need for any form of government, so they don't have any. Should a problem arise that needs solving, the adults of the village come together to vote on what needs to be done. Economy Kamiki Village's economy is pretty self-sustained. The villagers tend to not use actual currency, but rather trade their own goods or service for those of the others. For example, a fisher might provide catches to a chief in exchange for having meals prepared for them, or a farmer might convince one of the younger citizens to pull weeds from their field in exchange for sweets they might have. When merchants come to the village, or one of the citizens go on a trip; however, they do have currency in the form of koban: small golden coins in the shape of ovals, that look nearly identical to the coin on a Meowth's head. Structures The majority of the houses are comprised of common materials from the nearby area. Namely, wood harvested from the forests growing around the village and base of the mountain, stone picked right from the mountain, and hardened clay gathered just off the shoreline. Small cobblestone paths lead from place to place with in the village, and wooden bridges and docks span the rivers and coasts. About halfway up the mountain on the path to the sakura tree, a wooden observation deck has been built where one can stand and gaze out on the village in its entirety. Religion Religion in Kamiki Village might at first seem varied and complex, but it's not that complex when one figures it out. A lot of citizens worship Legendaries who are related to their professions. Farmers often worship nature Legendaries like Shamin and Celebi for a good harvest. Fishers and sailors often worship sea Legendaries such as Manaphy and Kyogre for calm seas and decent hauls. But the most commonly worshiped Legendary is by far Lugia. Myth states that the massive silver bird was born somewhere within the land of Sazanami, and this evidence is supported by the occasional findings of Silver Wings, which are treasured as holy artifacts. Not only that, but given the fact that the entire country of Sazanami is one huge island, the citizens have to put their faith in the goddess of the stormy sea to protect their homeland from tsunamis, least they be wiped out entirely. While daily prayer is common, there is also a very special ritual that takes place monthly, on the night of the full moon. Citizens will, as a group, will be led by a spiritual leader into a nearby cave, where they will watch a ceremony together. The ceremony consists of five of the local area's best dancers performing a ritualistic bell dance around a Silver Wing, dressed in sacred white robes. This was the same dance supposedly performed for Lugia by the people of old. However; with Lugia hardly ever appearing nowadays, the Silver Wing is symbolic of its origin goddess in the ceremony. Additionally, a large part of their religion is the idea of purity. While worship and prayer is thought to purify one's soul, the outside of one's body is dirtied by everyday life. This makes cleaning important, as washing of the dirt is thought to purify one on the outside as well. Baths are common, often daily, and hands are always washed before eating to prevent filth from entering and corrupting one's insides. Residents While the largest majority of Pokemon are of types originating for the areas around the village, namely grass, rock, ground, or water types that can adequately survive on land. That being said, there aren't any types that aren't allowed to live in the village. The only reason that the village would not welcome someone is if they caused havoc, at which point the villagers might come together and agree to kick said person out. It's a rare occurrence, but it has happened before. On the rare happening that a wandering merchant should come to the village, they are provided with a place to set up temporary shop and home for the time they should stay. Crime and Punishment Because Kamiki is a small, hardworking, and quiet village, crime is almost never an issue. Everyone knows everyone and respects everyone, meaning no one would want to do wrong to another. However, should a crime happen, the citizens would come together and agree on a suitable punishment. These range from simply tossing the accused out of the village or cutting off their trades with the other villagers to setting them adrift with little or no supplies should the offence be very great. Entertainment While working often takes much of the villagers time, they find time to enjoy themselves now and again! The younger men (and the women on occasion) have sparring matches with each other, while often the elders judge. Because dancing is a crucial part in their religious beliefs, dancing competitions are common as well. Being on the shoreline makes swimming a largely enjoyed past time, especially during the hotter summer months. Picnics are often enjoyed under the sakura tree during the few days when it blossoms. Drinking is common, and Kamiki Village is home to a family of legendary brewers who specialize in sake, an alcoholic beverage made from rice and berries. However, the sales and consumption of the sake is monitored to avoid any problems from rowdy drunkards. Food Food is varied in Kamiki Village. Berries, along with many other various fruits and vegetables are either grown right in the village by its farmers, or harvested just outside in the large forest. Fish are also caught from the sea to be prepared and eaten. That being said; however, some pokemon are against the idea of eating another pokemon, and therefore will not eat any of the fish that is caught, and remain vegetarians. Fishers and farmers will trade some of their yield to restaurants or dining booths in exchange for free prepared meals. The restaurants often have skilled chiefs who are more than capable of creating dishes consisting of many different foods. In such a small town, eating at these dining areas is common practice, as often citizens are either unskilled at cooking, too busy to do so, or have free meals thanks to the food they traded. Though this was all the information we could discover, there is certain to be more. As always, we are constantly on the lookout for the most detailed, accurate information in our records, and will periodically update this documentary as we find out more. Thank you for reading! ---- Guide written by: Moss-Stone Original post: Kamiki Village: A Guide Category:Library